vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ironwood Zhan
Summary Ironwood Zhan is a late-stage Xiantian Cultivator and an elite member of the Ironwood Clan. He is an owner of powerful beasts, keeping a 30-meter long Bi'an Tiger under his control, and was once on the search for the Azure Skysnake King. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Ironwood Zhan Origin: Desolate Era Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Late Xiantian Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Longevity, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Limited Telepathy (Can communicate with his Bi'an Tiger), Telekinesis, Dimensional Storage, Speed Enhancement (Via Divine Movement Seal & Light Body Seal), Durability Enhancement (Via Diamond Seal), Skilled Whip User, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than the Azure Skysnake King, capable of cracking small mountains with his attacks) Speed: Supersonic+ (Capable of moving at this speed), higher with Divine Movement Seal and Light Body Seal Lifting Strength: Class M (Stronger than the Azure Skysnake King who is superior to the Aquatic Rhino King) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Cracked the Azure Skysnake King's body with his whip strikes) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Able to withstand the force of his own strikes), higher with Diamond Seal Stamina: High, capable of pursuing his prey over a thousand kilometers without rest. Range: A square kilometer with Formations, tens of meters with Blackwood Vinewhip Standard Equipment: Blackwood Vinewhip, Formation Flags, Divine Movement Seal, Light Body Seal and Diamond Seal Intelligence: Average; Ironwood Zhan is skilled with formation and makes great use of them in combat. Weaknesses: Zhan's formations are limited only to the area within the formation flags. Standard Equipment Blackwood Vinewhip: A magic treasure in the form of a whip with multiple nails embedded in it. Zhan is an expert at using the whip and is capable of cracking a small mountain with one of his strikes. Formation Flags: Ironwood Zhan has eight formation flags which he can throw down to mark the perimeter of a formation. It takes Zhan only a few seconds to deploy the formation over a square kilometer. Divine Movement Seal: A black, leaf-like paper Dao seal which Zhan keeps stored in his pocket dimension. By imbuing it with his Xiantian Ki, the seal fuses with Zhan's body and greatly boosts his speed. Light Body Seal: Another Dao seal which Zhan can use to amplify the effects of the Divine Movement seal. Using both seals explosively increase Zhan's speed. Diamond Seal: A Dao seal which takes the form of an illusory diamond. By imbuing it with his Xiantian Ki, the seal fuses with Zhan's body and coats him in a protective golden light, increasing his durability. Notable Attacks & Techniques Xiantian Lifeform: Ironwood Zhan is a Ki Refiner who has broken through to the Xiantian level, giving him an extended lifespan of 200 years, and the ability to use magical treasures. *'Psychic Communication:' Zhan can communicate telepathically with spirit beasts under his control, as long as they are within 10 meters of him. *'Dimensional Storage:' By binding Storage-type magical treasures with his Ki, Zhan can store objects including his Blackwood Vinewhip, Formation Flags and Dao seals within a pocket dimension, and draw them out at will into his hands. Formations: Ironwood Zhan is skilled at laying down formations for a number of effects; capable of blocking both his voice and aura from leaving the formation and preventing him from being sensed. *'Yin and Yang Twin Energy Formation:' Zhan’s most useful formation; within a set boundary he can conjure enormous black and white energy waves that intersect and form countless nets surrounding his target. The streams of energy constrict his target and grind away at them like a millstone. It is only possible to escape the formation by teleporting out of the boundary. **Zhan can also use the energy nets as a shield by surrounding himself with them, so long as he is also within the formation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Desolate Era Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Whip Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Longevity Users